YA ES TARDE
by PockyGame
Summary: Cuando el dolor del corazón ya te es insoportable, ya no encuentras cura para tal agonía... es mejor ya decir ...Adiós..


LES ENTREGO ESTE ONE-SHOT ANTES DE COMENZAR LOS PARCIALES, AGRADEZCAN ¬¬, ME EH TOMADO ÉL TIEMPO DE HACER ESTO EN VEZ DE ESTUDIAR Y SER ÉL ORGULLO DE MI FAMILIA \(n.n)/...Pfffffffffffff... ajjajajajaajaja... bueno, bueno eh aquí mi historia.

INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN...*REDOBLANTE*... RUUUUUUUUUMIIIKOOOOOO! *CONFETTI* *APLAUSOS* VIVAAA! \(ºoº)/ /(-o-)\

BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO BUENO ... HE AQUÍ MI NUEVA OBRA:...:::::::

**-:::YA ES TARDE:::-**

Lágrimas seguían cayendo sin cesar...

Lo había vuelto a ver, mejor dicho, LOS había vuelto a ver...

Su corazón ya no lo soportaba, estaba demasiado herido.

Había vuelto a ver la misma escena, él le decía a la no-muerta que él la protegería, que no la dejaría sola...que cumpliría su promesa... y por ultimo sellaba su promesa con un beso.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, días atrás él le había dicho, que su corazón estaba confuso, pero pensaba que la quería...mas que a una amiga... ella simplemente había asentido, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo por miedo a un rechazo...

Corría sin cesar por él oscuro bosque del Sengoku Jidai, iluminado castamente por la tenue luz de la luna...

Se sentía desfallecer, ya no sentía las piernas, no sabia donde estaba... de seguro estaba perdida...

Decidió descansar bajo un gran árbol, pero no más que él Goshinboku...

Ahí estaba ella con su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas flexionadas, sollozado sin parar...

-Y...Ya...¡Ya no lo soporto! - Dijo ella entre sollozos- Me duele él corazón, siento como cada pieza que cae me rasga él alma.- Dijo más calmada.- No quiero volver a verlo... no...no quiero...esta decidido... me iré de aquí... ya no me importa la Shikon no Tama, no me importa nada... Sólo...solo quiero estar con mi madre...-Dijo más decidida y dejando de llorar.- Si para él soy tan sólo un detector de fragmentos...si tanto quiere esa maldita perla... que le pida a su amada Kikyo que le ayude...-Hablo esta vez un poco más fuerte y parándose decididamente mientras se secaba él rastro de lágrimas.- Él no me necesita... Lo siento por Shippo, pero él tiene a Sango y al monje Miroku, se que ellos lo cuidaran.- Se dijo mientras intentaba regresar a la aldea de Kaede.

Horas más tarde ya se encontraba frente a la cabaña de Kaede, sus amigos se estaban despidiendo de ella, ya les había contado todo, llego si una lagrima en sus ojos y hablo sin titubear, y les había entregado los fragmentos de la perla que ella poseía. Ellos entendieron él dolor de su amiga, hasta él pequeño Shippo se había mostrado muy maduro y no había protestado.

- Voy a extrañarte Kagome...pero entiendo... ojala encuentres a alguien que de verdad te aprecie.- Le dijo Sango Abrazándola fuertemente.

-Yo también Sango, sabes que siempre te considere una hermana, por favor cuida que él monje no sea tan pervertido.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cuidese mucho señorita Kagome, le deseo la mayor de las felicidades.- Dijo él monje Miroku, abrazándola fuertemente.

- Y usted monje Miroku, cuide mucho de Sango y Shippo.- Dijo correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Mi niña, es una lastima que tengas que irte, hubieses sido una gran sacerdotisa.- Hablo con pesar la anciana Kaede.

- Gracias abuela Kaede, no te preocupes, seré la mejor sacerdotisa de mi época.- Dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

- Se que lo seras mi niña .- Dijo sonriendo le con orgullo.

-K...¿Kagome? - Dijo un pequeño kitsune, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus verdosos y muy cristalinos ojos.

- Ven aquí mi pequeño Shippo.- Dijo abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo.

- ¡Kagome!- Lloro fuertemente él kitsune saltando a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

- Voy a extrañarte tanto, mi pequeño Shippo.- Dijo abrazándolo amorosamente y peinando sus anaranjados cabellos.

- Waaaaaaa.- Lloraba él pequeño.

Tubo que esperar hasta que él pequeño Kitsune se durmiera para poder partir tranquilamente hacia él pozo devora huesos.

Nadie la acompañaba, prefería hacerlo sin nadie a su alrededor, sin nadie a quien recordar en su despedida...

-EN LA ALDEA DE LA ANCIANA KAEDE-

Un pensativo Hanyou, llegaba a la aldea, cuando a lo lejos, fuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pudo divisar a Sango siendo abrazada por el monje hentai, sonrió ante esto, sus amigos se llevaban mejor, pero tan rápido como llego se fue, ahora más cerca, pudo oler la sal de las lágrimas de su amiga y pudo oír su leve sollozo.

Rápidamente se acerco.

-Que paso ahora, ¿Que le hiciste esta vez monje? - Dijo por darle un coscorrón.

- Yo no hice nada, fuiste tu.- Dijo fríamente él monje.

- De que hablas monje, yo no eh hecho nada.- Dijo a la defensiva.- ¿Por cierto donde esta esa niña?- Dijo Indiferente.

Está vez el monje no lo soporto, se levanto furioso de su asiento y con fuerza tomo del haori al hanyou, elevando lo unos centímetros del suelo.

- ¿¡Que no has hecho nada me dices!? - Grito colérico.- Gracias a ti la señorita Kagome no volverá.- Dijo más calmado y aflojando agarre, causando que el hanyou, cayera al suelo.

- Y a ti que te pasa, me gritas pero aún así no entiendo lo que dices.- Dijo parándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su traje.

-Kagome se fue a su mundo, y no volverá.-Dijo una voz adormilada, desde la puerta de la puerta de la cabaña.

-Maldita sea, pero ya díganme por que rayos se fue esa mujer ahora.- Grito confundido.

-Creo que no necesitas que te lo digamos.- Dijo el monje, volviendo junto a Sango.

Abrió de par en par los ojo, debía de haberlo visto a él y a Kikyo, no sabia porque pero tenía que disculparse con ella, después de todo...él le había dicho que la quería... más que a una amiga ¿No?...

Rápidamente fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta el pozo devora-husos... y ahí la vio...apoyada en él pozo con la cabeza gacha...parecía indecisa... lentamente se fue acercando, tratando de no asustarla.

-Si vas a decir algo apresúrate Inuyasha no tengo toda la noche.-Dijo ella sin emoción en la voz, permaneciendo en la misma posición.

Eso lo había sorprendido, él sabía que con sus oídos humanos no podría oírle.

-¿Como supiste que era yo?

- ...Te sentí...- Fue su vaga respuesta.

- Oh... ¿Y porque te vas? - Pregunto ya detrás de la chica.

La vio tensarse, y hacer lo que jamás pensó ver de parte de esa dulce chica.

Una bofetada, si que había dolido, lo que le sorprendió aún más.

- Y..¡Y eso porque fue baka! -Grito bastante confundido Inuyasha mientras se sostenía la mejilla.

- Por idiota... ¿Como puedes preguntar porque me voy?...deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Yo...Yo...lo siento Kagome.-Dijo agachando la mirada.

- No, no tienes porque sentirlo, yo fui la que se arriesgo a amar sin ser correspondida...- Le contesto tomándolo por las mejillas y ligándolo a levantar la cabeza.-Fui yo la que pidió permanecer a tu lado sin pedir nada a cambio, por eso te pido que no te sientas culpable..

- De..¿De que hablas Kagome? - Cuestionó temiendo la respuesta.

- Me voy Inuyasha.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pero cuando volverás.- Dijo colocando sus manos sobre las de la chica.

- No...ya no volveré.-Contesto con simpleza la chica.

-P...Pero de que hablas, no juegues con eso Kagome ¿Como que no volverás?...¿P..Por que no quieres volver?- Preguntó bajando sus orejas en señal de tristeza.

- No estoy jugando Inuyasha... entiende por favor... mi corazón ya no aguanta, esta destrozado y ya no encuentro forma de unir los trozos.- Vio como él chico iba a decir algo y rápidamente cubrió su boca con un dedo.- Por favor déjame terminar, necesito desahogarme antes de partir.- Lo vio cerrar la boca y asentir en silencio.- Gracias...quiero que seas feliz junto a Kikyo, cuando completen la perla, pide que recupere su verdadero cuerpo y hazla sentir feliz, única...amada, no la dejes jamás Inuyasha, protege la, forma una familia con ella... Quiero que sepas que, no guardaré rencor contra ti o contra Kikyo, después de todo yo no tenía derecho de venir a intervenir en sus vidas, siento no poder cumplir la promesa de ayudar te a completar la Shikon no Tama, pero se que ella te ayudará sin dudarlo... sólo quiero que seas feliz Inuyasha.- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero con una gran sonrisa, sin titubear, sin dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima...

- K..Kagome.- Fue lo único que pudo responder, estaba atónito... ella...¡Estaba Sufriendo!...mucho... pero aun así le sonreía.. y le pedía que fuera feliz... ni en las peores situaciones Kagome dejaba de ser optimista, no entendía como podía ser tan fuerte...

- Bueno creo que eso es todo, te deseo lo mejor...Inuyasha.-Dijo para separarse y nuevamente dirigirse hacia él pozo.

-E...¡Espera!- Grito tomando su mano, lentamente la vio girar se y ponerle total atención.-No me dejes por favor, te dije que estaba confuso, pero sentía algo por ti, no se que sea, pero se que es más fuerte que la amistad Kagome, por favor no te vallas, no me abandones así, prometo tratarte mejor, yo.-Pero se detuvo de súbito, al escuchar él grito proveniente de la chica.

-¡Ya cállate Inuyasha!...- Grito enfadada y soltándose del agarre del muchacho.- No sabes lo difícil que es para mi irme de aquí... dejar a Sango, sin poder hacer nada por ella y por Kohaku, no poder ayudar al monje Miroku con du Kazaana, dejar abandonado a Shippo, que lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo, no poder cuidar de la anciana Kaede, no poder ayudar a derrotar a Naraku...olvidar que te amo... olvidarme de ti... olvidarme de todos...

-Lo..siento... siento ser la causa de tu tristeza.-Dijo finalmente finalmente rindiéndose.

- No tienes nada que sentir, ya te lo dije.- Dijo más calmada y depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.-Adiós..- Dijo sentándose en él Pozo, lista para volver a su época.

Pero Inuyasha no quería rendirse, sabia que era egoísta, pero la necesitaba... y recién se daba cuenta... ¡La necesitaba!

-¡Kagome! espera... Yo..Yo... No te vallas... Por favor... Yo..T..Te amo..- Lo dijo...finalmente lo dijo, Le había costado decirlo, pero lo había conseguido. La vio voltear con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Y...Yo también Inu..Inuyasha..Pero...Ya es...Tarde.- Dijo en un ultimo sollozo antes de saltar dentro del pozo envuelta en una luz violácea... para luego desaparecer.

En un intento desesperado por no dejarla ir, salto detrás de ella... pero... no pudo pasar... lo intento una y otra vez... teniendo él mismo resultado en cada ocasión... la había perdido.. para siempre...

-Te amo Kagome...Te amo..- Le dijo al viento y por primera vez permitirse llorar como no lo había hecho en años. Ya no le importaba si venían Sesshomaru o Naraku a matarlo... pues el... ya estaba muerto...

**-O.O-**

¿Y?...¿Que les pareció?...¿Un poco triste no?...(BUENO PARA MI SI .)

Espero que hayan entendido mi mensaje...

Si amas a alguien y ese alguien aún no lo sabe...¿A qué esperas?... ¿Que esa persona tenga que abandonar te, para que tomes conciencia?... ¡NO! díselo ahora... no desperdicies él poco tiempo que nos da la vida... vive la vida como es...UNA SOLA.

**Se aceptan :**

**+Opiniones tanto negativas como positivas.**

**+Felicitaciones.**

**+Recomendaciones.**

**+Preguntas.**

**+Etc.**


End file.
